russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar TV 9 Sked (2010)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :6 am - NBC Nightly News :6:30 am - Entertainment Tonight :7 am - Barney & Friends (Solar TV Junior) :7:30 am - Bear in the Big Blue House (Solar TV Junior) :8 am - Sesame Street (Solar TV Junior) :8:30 am - NBC Nightly News :9 am - The Price is Right :Monday :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12:30 pm - NBA Live :Tuesday-Friday :10 am - Home Shopping Network :11 am - Queer Eye for the Straight Guy :12 nn - Ellen :1 pm - The Real Housewives of New Jersey :2 pm - Home Shopping Network :3:30 pm - Totally Spies! :4 pm - Sabrina: The Animated Series :4:30 pm - Winx Club :5 pm - The Insider :5:30 pm - RPN Newswatch (LIVE) (Joyce Burton-Titular and Marigold Haber-Dunca) :6:30 pm - :Monday: Ben 10: Alien Force :Tuesday & Thursday: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :Wednesday & Friday: PBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :7 pm - :Monday: Minute to Win It :Tuesday: Eureka :Thursday: 7 pm - The Simpsons :7:30 pm - Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight :8 pm - :Monday: America’s Best Dance Crew :Tuesday: Fringe :Thursday: Lie to Me :9 pm - :Monday & Tuesday: America’s Got Talent :Wednesday: Burn Notice :Thursday: Survivor: Nicaragua :Friday: WWE Raw :10 pm - :Monday: The Biggest Loser :Tuesday: Heroes :Wednesday: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit :Thursday: NCIS :Friday: WWE SmackDown! :11 pm - Entertainment Tonight :11:30 pm - RPN NewsCap (LIVE) (Queen Sebastian) :12 mn - Jai-Alai :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :6 am - NBC Nightly News :6:30 am - Entertainment Tonight :7 am - Kid vs. Kat :7:30 am - Grossology :8 am - Trollz :8:30 am - DOG TV (John Hendrix and Sharon Yu) :9 am - Real NBA :9:30 am - NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn - Versus :1 pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) :2 pm - Pacquiao Flashback :3 pm - 6teen :3:30 pm - Atomic Betty :4 pm - The Front Act Show (Mike Unson and Stanley Chi) :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Minute to Win It (replay) :10 pm - America’s Got Talent (back-to-back replay) :12 mn - Jai-Alai :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :6 am - NBC Nightly News :6:30 am - Entertainment Tonight :7 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :8 am - Johnny Test :8:30 am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (replay) :9 am - NBA (live via satellite) :11:30 am - NBA Action :12 nn - World-Class Boxing :3 pm - MAGNUS :3:30 pm - Saved by the Bell :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Solar’s Big Ticket :11 pm - Survivor: Nicaragua (replay) :12 mn - Jai-Alai :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network with Newswatch Update (top-of-the-hour news capsule form 7-11 pm on Monday to Friday) See also *Solar TV 9 Sked (December 2009) *Why SOLARtv is the brightest spot on TV